


Christmas Tree Disaster

by Sourwolf_sterek32



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas one-shot, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just something short with my usual hurt/comfort, Protective Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf_sterek32/pseuds/Sourwolf_sterek32
Summary: When a simple trip into the woods to cut down a Christmas tree turns south, the reader and Daryl Dixon find themselves in a rather tricky situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**_* Let's just pretend that Sophia is still alive and the Governor never attacked the prison. *_ **

You had been on watch duty for nearly six hours, standing on the platform of the watch tower by the prison courtyard. For once it was actually a nice day outside, the sun peeking out from behind the clouds compared to the usual dark and rainy days that had made up the past few weeks.

You guys had been at the prison for nearly a year now, but it had only been eight months since you lost your older sister, Lori while giving birth to Judith. Her death had destroyed you, but it clearly wrecked Rick more when he started hallucinating her and everyone thought he was going crazy, but slowly he got back to normal... well as normal as things got in this day and age.

"Hey, Y/N." Maggie's voice suddenly called snapping you away from your thoughts as you glanced over your shoulder to find her walking out onto the platform of the watch tower.

"Hey, is my shift over already?" You asked and Maggie nodded as she walked over to the railing, leaning against it beside you as you both looked out towards the prison field. "How'd Rick and Michonne go on their supply run this morning? I only spoke to them briefly when I got the gate for them."

"It'll probably be better if you go inside and see for yourself." She responded causing you to raise your eyebrows in confusion. Did they find a lot of food or something? "While you're in there you should try talk to Daryl."

"Okay first off, Daryl hates me and secondly, Daryl hates me." You responded as Maggie rolled her eyes, shaking her head. It was true, Daryl hated you and you had no idea why. He would go out of his way to avoid you and even when you tried to start a conversation with him, he would answer with two words maximum and walk away. It was like you had suddenly gotten the plague or something, he never used to act like this towards you.

When him and his brother, Merle first joined your group in the Atlanta quarry, you were the only person he was actually nice towards, hell you were the only person besides Merle, that he spoke to. But ever since the Greene farm got overrun he hadn't so much as glanced in your direction and you had no idea why.

"He doesn't hate you, Y/N." Maggie tried to argue, but you scoffed shaking your head. "I'm serious. Ask your brother or Carol. They will all tell you the same thing, Daryl likes you. I think he just acts the way he does around you because he doesn't know what else to do about his feelings. You gotta make the first move, because he won't."

"What makes you think I would even want that?" You questioned turning away from the other woman as your eyes scanned the prison fence line since you were still technically on guard duty.

"I see the way you look at him. Don't even try and deny it. Now go inside and talk to him." Maggie replied nudging your shoulder playfully and you sighed but nodded as you slung the sniper off your shoulders handing it to her before you made your way out the watch tower and towards the main building of the prison.

As soon you walked into the prison you instantly froze as your jaw dropped in sudden awe. Glistening ornaments and sparkling tinsel draped all over the main room, wrapped around the tables, doors, stair railings, everywhere and by the tinsel hanging off the door to the cellblock you could only imagine how decorated that room was as well. Why was there Christmas decorations up? How was there Christmas decorations up? Was it even Christmas time? Was this what Rick and Michonne were getting on their supply run? You had so many questions, but you were honestly too shocked to move. You didn't even notice Hershel and Carol sitting at one of the tables with cups of what you assumed was instant coffee, which you and Glenn had found on your last supply run.

"How cool is this?" Carl shouted as him, Sophia and Beth all ran into the room with bright smiles on their faces and suddenly you realised why Rick and the others did this, they did it for the kids.

"I have never seen so many Christmas decorations in my life." You responded unable to hide your smile as you glanced over at the three kids before Rick walked into the room holding Judith to his chest. "Seriously, I was gone for what six hours and you guys do all of this?"

"In my defence we were going to wait for you, but it just kinda happened." Your brother replied, a hint of guilt in his tone as he handed his baby daughter to Carol. "Beth has been keeping track of the days since this all started and today's Christmas Eve."

"You know what would be even better? If we had a big Christmas, right over there." Sophia suddenly said pointing towards the empty corner of the room.

"There's some small pine trees 'bout 10 miles out, near the river." Daryl suddenly said as you turned towards his voice to find him leaning against the doorframe by the cellblock. He glanced over at you for a split second before he looked back towards the others and you had to fight the urge to roll your eyes, he couldn't even look at you.

"You can't have Christmas without a Christmas tree." Hershel commented looking over at Sophia as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Y/N and Daryl can go get a Christmas tree." Rick announced glancing over at you with a sheepish grin plastered on his face and you knew he did that on purpose.

"Maybe Glenn could go instant-" You began to argue before Rick cut you off.

"No. Whatever is going on between the two of you, you need to figure it out." Rick stated and you sighed, glancing over at Daryl who had the same annoyed expression as you before you both nodded in agreement.

-

You and Daryl drove for nearly 20 minutes before parking the truck on the side of the road as you began walking into the woods in search of the pine trees. But during that whole time he hadn't spoken a word to you. You had tried multiple times to start a conversation, but you would have had better luck talking to a brick wall.

"What's your problem with me?" You suddenly questioned looking over at Daryl who was walking next to you as he lead you in the direction of the river.

"What?" He questioned, glancing over at you for a split second before focusing back on the woods in front of him. Finally he speaks!

"I've obviously done something to piss you off and at first I thought it might be because I was with the group that left your brother on the rooftop. But you still talked to me after that so it couldn't be that. Then I thought it was because I swapped watch duties with Andrea back on the farm and she shot you. But you never held a grudge against her for that, so that didn't make any sense either." You began to explain before Daryl cut you off.

"Is there a point to this?" He asked not bothering to look over at you as you frowned at him. Why was he being such a dick?

"Yeah, my point is; maybe I didn't do anything to piss you off, maybe you're just an asshole. And to think I actually thought there might have been something going on between us back at the farm, but I was wrong. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself." You responded angrily still staring at him, but you knew deep down that what you just said was a lie. Daryl cared about others, he probably cared a little to much about the people in your group sometimes, but you were just so fed up with his bullshit towards you.

"That really what ya think of me?" He muttered glancing over at you and for a second you thought you could almost see regret in his eyes before he adjusted the strap of his crossbow, looking away from you.

"No, but for the past eight months it seems like that's what you want me to think. We used to be close, but now it feels like I barely know you anymore." You admitted sadly looking down at the leafy ground as you continued walking through the woods. " **Did you ever care about me at all?** "

"It don't matter. C'mon the trees are up ahead." Daryl muttered as he began walking faster through the woods, but you didn't bother speeding up as you trailed behind him. Well you told Maggie you would try talk to him and you tried, but it seemed he just didn't like you anymore.

After nearly 10 minutes the two of you managed to cut a small pine tree down with the handsaw Rick had given you. The tree wasn't huge, it was slightly shorter than you, but if Daryl had cut down one any bigger, then you guys wouldn't be able to drag it back to the truck.

"Do you want me- shit." You muttered off as the sound of a gun clicking filled the air before you felt the barrel of the gun pressed up against the side of your head.

You didn't have to say anything further, Daryl knew something was wrong by the sudden tone in your voice. He quickly spun around in your direction, his crossbow raised, but he clearly didn't expect to find you being held at gunpoint. You weren't sure how many people there were behind you, but by the wild look in Daryl's eyes it clearly didn't matter.

"Easy now, redneck." A man said from behind you as he grabbed your shoulders pulling you backwards until your back hit what you assumed was the man's chest. "Put the crossbow down or I'll kill her." The man threatened causing you to scoff shaking your head ever so slightly.

"He hates me anyway, you'll probably be doing him a favour." You responded glancing over at the man behind you, but the last thing you saw was the butt of his gun and Daryl shouting your name before everything turned black.

-

The first thing you noticed when you started to wake up was sound of a firing crackling in the distance, but none of that made sense, you had been out cutting down a Christmas tree with Daryl when... Oh shit, you thought to yourself as you began remembering what had actually happened. The man with a gun.

Forcing your eyes open you quickly looked around in confusion. You must have been out of it for a while because a thin layer of snow now covered the ground you sat on. Frowning in confusion you look around spotting a small campfire a few metres in front of you and for a moment you thought Daryl had started the fire and killed the other guy, but then you saw him. The man who had hit you with his gun. He was sitting on the other side of the fire on a wooden log, eating something out a metal bowl and all the hope you had just vanished as you realised that you were still very clearly in danger.

You slowly your head stopped feeling fuzzy from the concussion you most likely had, but that's when the thumping pain began to radiate from your forehead. How hard did this guy hit you?

"Daryl?" You tried to callout, but your voice came out a hoarse whisper as you felt someone move from beside you and you sighed with relief when you realised it was him.

"Ya alright?" He whispered turning his head towards you from where he was tied to the same tree you were. He had a fresh bruise running over his left cheek bone after having no doubt fought back against the man after you were knocked out, but since you were both sitting against a tree, you doubt he won.

You nodded in response as you glanced around the area trying to get your bearings and that's when you noticed the handcuff attached to your right hand while the other cuff was attached to Daryl's.

**"Oh wow, I did not see that coming."** You mumbled in disbelief as you stared at the handcuffs before looking up to meet Daryl's piercing gaze, but this time his eyes weren't full of anger and annoyance like they usually were, they actually seemed worried and concerned as he stared at you. But why? You knew you had blood down the side of your face from the cut on your forehead, you could feel the dry blood sticking to your skin, but it wasn't anything to worry about. "How long was I out?"

"Dunno, I woke up a few hours ago." Daryl admitted and you nodded taking in the information as you glanced around the area spotting a few bags stacked up besides a small tent. So this was the mans camp.

"Finally, you're awake." The other man said snapping your attention away from Daryl as you looked over at the man who was now standing up from his seat. He wore ragged ripped jeans and a winter coat along with short black hair, but you definitely didn't recognise him.

"What do you want with us?" You questioned trying your best to make your voice sound strong as you sat up properly against the tree. You could feel your small handgun still inside your left boot that you kept there for emergencies and you sighed with relief. You could probably reach the gun when the time was right.

"Finally someone actually talks, your friend here didn't have much to say when he first woke up." The man responded nodding towards Daryl as he walked around the small campfire until he was standing a few metres in front of you both. "My name's Mitch by the way and I saw your truck on the road. It didn't have a lot in it and all you guys had on you were that handsaw, a couple guns, knives and a crossbow, so I know you gotta have a camp set up somewhere and I wanna know where."

"And I want a shiny new necklace, but I guess we don't always get what we want." You responded sarcastically, but you instantly regretted it as Mitch's fist collided with your temple.

"Get the hell away from her." Daryl growled trying to yank free from the rope around his waist with no use as Mitch just laughed. You could feel fresh blood now starting to drip down the side of your face, Mitch clearly reopening the cut on your forehead again.

"Relax, I don't actually have a key for those cuffs but once you tell me where your camp is, you guys can walk away free. Although I will have to take a few things for all this trouble. Maybe a few bags of food, all your weapons and that truck of yours." The man stated sending a threatening glance towards Daryl before he focused back on you. Wait, did he just say he didn't have a key? "Something tells me you'll be more cooperative than your partner here."

"It's Christmas man, let us go and everyone can just walk away." You replied, but the man just shook his head.

"Alright, I was trying to do this the easy way, but you leave me no choice." Mitch said as he walked back over to where he was sitting before, and you didn't miss the outline of an assault rifle in his hands as he began to raise it in Daryl's direction.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Alright, I was trying to do this the easy way, but you leave me no choice." Mitch said as he walked back over to where he was sitting before, and you didn't miss the outline of an assault rifle in his hands as he began to raise it in Daryl's direction._ **** ~~~~

"No!" You screamed, quickly pulling your own handgun out from your boot. The next few seconds went by in a blur, you didn't even realised you had pulled the trigger until Mitch began falling backwards and then everything went silent. Holy shit, you just killed someone!

"We gotta go. Every walker for miles would've heard that." Daryl quickly responded, glancing over you as you slowly lowered your gun in shock. You had just killed somebody, a living human being and you killed him. Holy shit. "Hey, ya with me?" Daryl called a hint of worry evident in his tone as you slowly shook your head unable to take your eyes away the mans lifeless, bloodied body.

"I-I killed him... He's dead, I killed a man. I can't believe I just did that." You mumbled feeling yourself starting to panic. How could you do that to another person? You didn't even hesitate, a normal person would have hesitated before taking someone's life, right?

" **Calm down. Just look at me, everythin' is going to be alright. I promise.** " Daryl replied as he grabbed your hand squeezing it gently, but being mindful of the handcuffs on both your hands. "You did what ya had to do, he would've killed me otherwise. Ya did the right thing."

"I know, let's just get outta here." You replied softly handing your gun to him as you rested the back of your head against the tree, your adrenaline was slowly disappearing as the pain in your head began to increase.

Daryl stared at you for a couple seconds noticing the blood still slowly trickling down the side of your face before he quickly cocked your gun and shot at the rope breaking it in an instant.

"Can ya stand?" Daryl asked after a few seconds and you nodded as he slowly stood up before holding his handcuffed hand out as you grabbed it letting him help you to your feet.

"We gotta get our weapons and the tree you cut down before we go." You said glancing over at the man's dead body behind the fire as Daryl squeezed your hand gently, surprising you slightly that he was still holding onto your hand.

"We need to get ya back to Hershel. The tree don't matter." Daryl replied as the two of you began walking towards the Mitch's tent, spotting all your weapons laid out over the man's sleeping bag.

"It does matter. It's Christmas tomorrow, the kids deserve at least a tree." You said grabbing your rifle and hunting knife from the sleeping bag as Daryl grabbed his crossbow and knives.

"Alright. C'mon, the sun will be gone soon." Daryl muttered grabbing your hand again and you weren't sure if he was holding your hand for some form of comfort or because it was easier since your hands were handcuffed together. Either way you weren't going to complain. 

Within five minutes Daryl had managed to track your old footsteps back to where you guys got attacked earlier. The small pine tree still laying on the ground where Daryl had cut it down.

"How about we both grab it with our handcuffed hands and drag it back to the truck?" You suggested noticing Daryl's slight hesitation on how to get the tree back to the prison.

"Nah, you're hurt-" Daryl began to say, but you didn't let him finish as you bent down grabbing the tree trunk forcing Daryl to do the same and he sighed mumbling something under his breath about 'being a stubborn woman' before the two of you dragged the tree back to the truck.

Once you managed to get the tree into the back of the truck you climbed through the drivers side door first, sliding over onto the passenger seat as Daryl climbed in after you. It took a while for the two of you to figure it out with your hands cuffed together, but eventually you were back on the road driving in the direction of the prison. Daryl had given you the rag he kept in his back pocket, helping you stop the bleeding from your forehead. 

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me." Daryl said after a few minutes of silence and you didn't even realised you had closed your eyes as you quickly opened them noticing Daryl watching you out the corner of his eye.

"Sleep sounds pretty good at the moment." You muttered, resting your head back against the head rest as you stared out the passenger side window.

"Well I'm pretty sure ya have a concussion, so I can't let ya fall asleep." He replied and you frowned at the concern in his tone, why would he care about you?

"Then you're gonna have to keep talking because otherwise I will." You stated turning your head towards him not expecting him to actually start talking.

"I don't hate ya." He said after a few seconds, not taking his eyes off the road as you stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Earlier ya said that I hated ya. I don't." He replied glancing over at you for a split second before focusing back on the road.

"Then why have you been avoiding me since the farm?" You asked unable to hide the sadness in your tone as you stared him.

"Because I love ya, Y/N!" Daryl admitted hitting the steering wheel in frustration as your jaw dropped. "I didn't know what to do about it, so I tried distancing myself from ya. Ya deserve better than some old redneck who can't even keep ya safe against a stranger in the woods!" Daryl yelled, but you knew he wasn't angry at you, he was angry at himself. How had you not realised this? All this time you thought he hated you... but it was actually the complete opposite.

"Well, I've had a crush on you since you and your brother rocked up in Atlanta." You explained feeling your cheeks blush at what you had just said, but it was either now or never and you were done with hiding your feelings.

"Really?" Daryl questioned in sheer disbelief as he glanced over at you with a hint of hope in his eyes.

"The only person I ever told was Lori and she told me to grow some balls and ask you out." You replied with a small smile remembering that conversation with her back at the Atlanta quarry.

"Merle said the same thing to me, but with a more colourful vocabulary." Daryl chuckled causing you to laugh which quickly turned into a grimace as you squeezed your eyes shut in pain.

"Don't make me laugh." You winced opening your eyes as you felt Daryl grab your hand, lacing your fingers together.

"Sorry, we're nearly there." He said softly turning back to the road ahead of him as he gently brushed his thumb over the back of your hand in soothing circles.

-

"The hell happened?" Rick called as you and Daryl walked into the prison followed by Carol who had been on watch duty when you got back. "You guys were gone for over 12 hours!" He yelled clearly annoyed as he walked out the cellblock and into the room you guys had just entered.

"We kinda had a situation." You replied softly, lifting your hand up along with Daryl's to show the handcuffs around your wrists.

"Holy shit. Hershel! Get in here." Rick called taking a proper look at you for the first time noticing all the blood down the side of your face from the deep gash on your forehead.

"I'm okay, Daryl stopped the bleeding." You quickly said as Rick rushed over to the two of you, his worried eyes scanning your face as you gave him a reassuring nod before he quickly looked Daryl over, making sure he was unharmed.

"What's going on?" Hershel's voice suddenly called and you all looked up spotting the older man walking out the cellblock followed by the others.

"Got jumped in the woods, Y/N copped most of it. She needs stitches, might have a concussion too." Daryl explained before he grabbed your hand and began walking you towards the cellblock knowing that's where Hershel would treat you.

"Lay down on the bed, Maggie grab me the first aid kit." Hershel instructed while Daryl helped you lay down on the mattress as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand still holding yours as the handcuffs clanged together occasionally.

"Aunt Y/N? Are you okay?" Carl's voice called causing you to look up from the bed to find the young boy standing in the doorway of the cell along with Sophia and Beth.

"I'm fine, kiddo, just a scratch. Why don't you guys get Michonne or Glenn to help you with the Christmas tree in the back of the truck." You replied grinning at the sudden excited expressions on the kids faces as they raced off in search of Michonne and Glenn.

Rick managed to break the handcuffs with his axe before Hershel began cleaning and stitching the cut on your forehead. You weren't sure where the others had disappeared to, but you figured they were outside trying to get the new Christmas tree out the truck.

"She gonna be alright?" Daryl asked, now standing beside Rick by the wall of the cell since the handcuffs had been cut off.

"She definitely has a concussion, but other than that she'll be fine. She should probably get some rest though, but someone needs to stay here and wake her up every two hours. Just to be on the safe side." Hershel explained before you thanked him as he left the cell giving you guys some privacy as you looked over at Daryl and your brother.

"Told you I'm fine." You commented staring at Rick who rolled his eyes.

"A concussion is not 'fine'. I can stay with you tonight though." Rick replied looking over at you before glancing towards Daryl as he shook his head.

"Nah, I got it. You go help the others with the Christmas tree and get those presents ya found for the kids wrapped." Daryl said as he leant back against the wall biting his thumb nail as he glanced over at you.

"Wait is there something going on here that I should know about?" Rick asked motioning between the two of you, a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

"Let's just say, I think we figured out what's going on between us." You answered glancing over at Daryl noticing the slight blush on his cheeks before you looked back over at your brother.

"Right... Well, I'll take that as my cue to leave. Just holler if you guys need anything." Rick said giving you both a nod before he walked out the cell. Neither of you said anything for a few seconds as you stared up at Daryl from the bed.

"Well today is definitely in my top three Christmas Eve's." You commented causing Daryl to scoff as he walked over to you, taking a seat on the edge of your bed. "No seriously, I'm glad today worked out how it did.

"You're glad we got knocked out and handcuffed together by a random stranger in the middle of the woods?" Daryl questioned raising his eyebrows at you.

"Not that. I'm glad we had that talk, but what are we? Are we together?"

"Do ya want that?" Daryl asked looking down at you as you rested your arm over his thighs as he grabbed your hand.

"Yes." You replied unable to say anything else before Daryl's lips crashed against yours. His hands cupping the sides of your face, being mindful of the cut on your forehead as you kissed him back.

-

"It's Christmas!"

"Carl, Beth! C'mon my mums making us hot chocolate!"

"Hey! Keep your voices down, Y/N's resting." Rick's voiced hushed as you slowly opened your eyes to find sunlight seeping through the windows of the cellblock. It's morning already?

Slowly you sat yourself up in bed as you looked around in confusion, where's Daryl? You could have sworn you both ended up falling asleep together last night, but he wasn't lying beside you or on the chair in your cell. Surely you didn't dream the whole thing... did you?

You quickly reached for your forehead, wincing as you touched the stitches and you sighed with relief. It wasn't a dream.

"Hey." A gruff voice suddenly called as you looked up to find Daryl standing at the door to your cell, a small smile on his face when he noticed you awake and sitting up. He was holding a coffee mug in one hand along with a small box in the other as he walked into the cell taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to you. "Carol made everyone coffee, figured ya might need these as well." Daryl said as he handed you the mug before pulling out a packet of painkillers from his vest pocket before handing them to you.

"You're the best." You smiled as you took a couple of the tablets before standing up and grabbing your jacket from chair in your cell and slipping it on. "C'mon I wanna be there when Carl and the kids opens their presents."

"Wait." Daryl quickly said grabbing your wrist, stopping you from leaving the room as he stood up from the edge of bed. "I got somethin' for ya. Merry Christmas, Y/N." He said, holding out the small box in his hand towards you as you grabbed it cautiously trying to think of what it could be.. But once you opened the box, spotting the gold chained necklace you new exactly what it was.

"Oh my God." You whispered in disbelief as you felt tears beginning to rise in your eyes as you gently took the necklace out the box, spotting the familiar sun shaped pendant dangling from it. You subconsciously reached for your own golden necklace, pulling it out from underneath your jacket as you grabbed the matching moon pendant on the chain. It was the necklaces your parents had given you and Lori for your 18th birthday. "How?" Was all you could manage to say as you stared at Lori's necklace in your hand.

"Maggie and Carol found it a few weeks back when they were goin' through her stuff. They gave it to me, told me when I was ready to 'man up' that I should give it ya." Daryl explained as he took a step towards you, cupping the side of your face as he wiped away your tears. "M'sorry, didn't mean to bring all this up." He said softly, but you shook your head.

"No, don't apologise. This is the best Christmas present ever. Thank you." You replied, as you wrapped your arms over his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you so much Daryl Dixon."

"I love ya too, Y/N." He whispered, kissing the top of your head before he pulled away, grabbing Lori's necklace from your hands as he carefully hooked it around your neck before grabbing your hand. "C'mon, let's go find the others."

"Aunt Y/N's here, can we open our presents now?" Carl's voice questioned the second you and Daryl walked out the cellblock into the other room. Everyone was spread out around the tables and chairs while Carl, Sophia, Beth and Judith all sat on top a blanket in front of the new Christmas tree that was now decorated to the brim.

"Go get Michonne, then you guys can open the presents. She's in the guard tower." Rick answered and you chuckled watching as Carl jumped up off the ground, racing out the door. "How are you feeling sis?" Rick asked looking over at you and Daryl as you sat down opposite him at the table.

"Better than I have in a long time." You admitted glancing over at Daryl before taking a sip of your coffee as Carl ran back into the room, pulling Michonne with him who couldn't help but smile at the boys excitement.

You all sat back watching as the kids began unwrapping their presents, all of you smiling and laughing as you watched them squeal in happiness. Judith had somehow ended up on your lap as the others all began sharing around a bottle of whiskey while the kids played with their toys.

Daryl wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him as you kissed his cheek while Judith fiddled with the sun and moon pendants of your necklaces causing you to smile. Lori would have loved her, you thought to yourself before Glenn suddenly began talking from the other table.

"The Christmas tree was a good idea, look how happy they are." Glenn said softly as you all watched the kids with bright smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, Y/N and Daryl getting attacked in the middle of the woods was a good idea." Maggie responded glaring at her boyfriend causing you and Daryl laugh.

"Getting the Christmas tree might have turned into a disaster, but it all worked out in the end." You commented glancing around the room at everyone and suddenly you realised this Christmas wasn't just for the kids, the rest of you needed it just as much. After everything you guys had been through since the farm, you all needed this.

"Lori would have been proud." Carol said softly glancing over at Rick who was now sitting with Carl and the kids by the Christmas tree before looking over at Judith in your lap and you all nodded in agreement as Daryl kissed the side of your head. Lori would have been damn proud. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love and support for Part 1 of this fic, I hope you all enjoyed this part as well. Now that this ne-shot is over I will go back to posting Suicide Mission as usual. Until next time stay safe everyone xx

**Author's Note:**

> Final part will be posted tomorrow night. Happy Christmas Eve everyone, stay safe xx


End file.
